Contradictions
by OverHeatingMyMind
Summary: Stiles ne comprend pas vraiment le comportement de Derek envers lui... Post saison 2, peut-être M plus tard. C'était censé être un two-shots, c'était...
1. Chapitre 1

Hello! Première fic Sterek pour moi, je trouve Stiles assez difficile à écrire, j'espère qu'il est pas trop OOC. Il y aura du contenu plus explicite dans la (ou les) prochaines parties - que je vais essayer d'écrire assez vite - normalement, juste que vous soyez avertis :)

Situé post saison 2, j'ai pas pris en compte la meute d'alpha (j'avais besoin d'un moment un peu plus calme ^^'), Jackson est dans la meute de Derek et Scott s'entend pas trop mal avec lui normalement.

Sinon comme d'hab, Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas et je ne me fais pas d'argent avec ce que j'écris. Les reviews sont trèèèès appréciées :D Bonne lecture!

* * *

Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait à dire sur leur relation? Pas grand chose en effet, même lui était complètement perdu, il ne savait ni ce qu'il pouvait espérer ou attendre de Derek, la conversation n'était déjà à la base pas son fort, mais il avait réussi à atteindre un niveau jamais atteint de non-communication.

La première fois que quelque chose d'étrange s'était passé, c'était quand il s'était infiltré un soir dans la chambre de Stiles, qu'il s'était assis à califourchon sur lui, lui tenant les deux bras, le regardant, une espèce de fureur dans les yeux, qu'il l'avait quitté et laissé le coeur battant. Pour être honnête, Stiles se demandait s'il n'avait pas rêvé ce court moment, Derek ne le mentionnant jamais.

Ce moment, moins d'une minute probablement, avait laissé Stiles complètement déboussolé, si bien qu'il n'avait plus pu s'endormir

La deuxième fois c'est quand il avait été attaqué par Jackson une nuit de pleine lune, que Derek avait repoussé puis mis hors d'état de nuire le jeune loup.

Quand il avait demandé à l'humain s'il allait bien, le tenant contre un arbre par les épaules, son visage trop près du sien, il avait approché sa bouche de l'oreille du jeune homme, leurs joues se frôlant au passage, puis l'avait de nouveau laissé en plan après l'avoir littéralement laissé tomber.

Ces deux moments forts de tension avait révélé à Stiles Derek sous un autre jour, une tendresse dans ses gestes puissants, une attirance qu'il n'aurait pas soupçonnée.

Stiles s'était peu après surpris à le défendre devant Scott et les autres, comme il se surprenait à voir ses yeux rouges juste avant de s'endormir le soir. Derek aurait du lui faire peur, mais, curieusement, il avait juste l'impression de se faire arracher le coeur chaque fois qu'il pensait à lui, ce qui le terrifiait encore plus que tout ce qu'il avait vécu dans sa vie de fou.

Chaque soir dans son lit son esprit était enfumé, sa respiration haletante, à deux doigts de l'hyperventilation, il tremblait et restait les yeux ouverts sans bouger jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève. Le pire était la culpabilité qu'il éprouvait quand une érection se manifestait, il ne comprenait plus son corps ni son esprit.

Scott avait remarqué que son ami était plus fatigué, qu'il avait plus de peine à écouter ses déboires amoureux avec Allison tout comme Lydia remarquait qu'il lui disait à peine bonjour dans les couloirs maintenant.

Le pire du pire, c'était quand il était confronté à Derek, que le loup-garou se comportait en connard habituel, avec son regard méchant. Il avait d'ailleurs encore frappé Stiles la dernière fois pour avoir laissé Erica sortir ses griffes devant une caméra, encore. Ce dernier avait encore les marques sur sa poitrine, quand il s'était fait plaqué sur le mur en béton de l'arrière du bâtiment scolaire. Comme si c'était de sa faute de toute façon.

L'homme lui envoyait des signaux contradictoires, il le frappait une fois mais rentrait en pleine nuit dans sa chambre l'autre, lui criait dessus en journée mais lui demandait doucement comment il allait la nuit. Cette personnalité aigre-douce rendait Stiles fatigué, instable et déprimé.

C'était une nuit en janvier, une nuit où Stiles avait préparé une soirée avec ses amis, pouvoir rire autour d'un verre aurait sûrement des vertus thérapeutiques se disait-il. De toute façon il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour ne pas penser à Derek rien que quelques minutes, le temps de s'oxygéner la tête et de voir plus clair, avant de replonger.

Au final il se trouvait ridicule, noyé dans cette obsession qu'il avait développé pour Derek. Au fond, pourquoi était-il attiré par lui? L'aurait-il été si celui-ci ne se comportait pas comme il le faisait avec l'humain? Il ne comprenait plus rien à ses propres sentiments, il croyait avoir connu l'amour en côtoyant Lydia, mais ce qu'il ressentait là n'avait rien à voir, mais était-ce pourtant de l'amour? C'est vrai que quand il pouvait l'observer, regarder son visage, ses abdos que dessinait son t-shirt et ses yeux tristes, il ressentait ce grand vide qu'il voulait combler, il voulait juste prendre Derek dans ses bras...

Ou bien voulait-il juste du sexe violent, combler un autre vide si l'on ose dire? Il n'en était pas très sûr.

La partie de bowling se passait jusqu'à présent plutôt bien, lui et Scott avait beau perdre face à Lydia et Jackson, tout se passait dans la bonne humeur. Forcément le couple à nouveau réuni agissait de façon niaise à s'embrasser toute la soirée et s'appeler par de petits noms "mignons", mais on leur excusait bien volontiers, le retour de Jackson avait apaisé son caractère et il était devenu presque agréable de parler avec lui, il n'était plus le connard arrogant qu'ils avaient connu.

D'ailleurs il y a quelques semaines encore l'idée d'une soirée entre les quatre aurait semblé impossible il fallait dire, avec Allison pour faire ciment entre les deux parties ça aurait pu jouer, mais étant donné qu'elle était trop occupée à se rebeller contre tout le monde, on ne pouvait plus trop compter sur elle. Stiles se demandait comment Scott pouvait encore attendre sur elle après son comportement ridicule quand elle avait suivi Gerard. Même le sidekick de service comme il s'appelait lui-même pouvait se rendre compte qu'elle avait agi de façon sacrément immature.

Il avait entendu ce qu'il s'était passé avec sa mère. C'était triste à dire, mais la mort de Victoria Argent avait été son propre choix: elle savait que des loups-garous pouvaient vivre de manière civilisée comme Derek, son suicide était plus une question de conviction que de réel danger, elle aurait sûrement pu s'en sortir et contrôler ses transformations, elle ne pouvait juste pas accepter de devenir un de ceux qu'elle avait combattu toute sa vie.

Stiles néanmoins la respectait pour son choix tout de même courageux, c'était Gerard qui avait tourné la situation à son avantage pour avoir Allison de son côté, mais celle-ci était censée savoir utiliser son esprit critique suffisamment développé pour éviter ce genre de problèmes. Du coup elle était descendue bien bas dans l'estime du jeune homme.

Scott le sortit de ses réfléxions en lui rappelant que c'était maintenant à lui de jouer. De ses deux coups il avait réussi à descendre les dix quilles, ce n'était pas assez pour dépasser l'autre équipe mais l'écart s'était un peu réduit du coup.

Lydia le félicita avec un grand sourire. Lui et elle réussissait à avoir des conversations normales maintenant, Stiles avait toujours une grande affection pour elle, une envie de la protéger, il savait à quel point ces derniers temps avaient été durs pour elle, Lydia était forte mais venait un point où leurs histoires devenaient difficiles à supporter, c'était également valable pour Scott, Jackson, Erica, Isaac, Boyd et les autres, ils avaient besoin de l'aide des uns des autres pour réussir à trouver un peu de sérénité. Ils passaient pas mal de temps ensemble et ça avait forgé leur amitié, tout le monde s'amusait bien dans ce groupe. Encore un truc auquel Allison n'avait pas accès, pourtant ça aurait pu lui être utile, elle était objectivement loin d'être la moins à plaindre par ici.

Au fond Stiles irait sûrement très bien si Derek n'occupait pas toutes ses pensées.

La partie se finit gentiment sur une victoire écrasante du couple, ils se retrouvèrent sur le parking assez vite à se dire aurevoir.

"Vous rentrez les deux en voiture je suppose?" Stiles demanda à Lydia et Jackson.

Ils glissèrent un sourire entendu en acquiesçant.

"Toi Scott?"

-Je vais rentrer à pied, me défouler un peu.

- Bon ben je vais prendre la voiture tout seul alors...

- T'es sûr que tu veux pas que je t'accompagne?

Scott n'avait pas vraiment envie de laisser son meilleur ami tout seul si celui-ci n'avait pas envie de solitude ce soir-là.

- Non c'est bon, va hurler à la lune dans ta forêt tranquille.

- Bon ben on se voit demain alors?

- Okay!

Ils partirent chacun de leur côté.

Sur la route, Stiles chantonnait une chanson populaire qui passait à la radio, pensant à la soirée qu'ils venaient de passer, c'était sympa, mais le bowling n'était pas forcément l'endroit le plus sympa pour simplement avoir une discussion, il faudrait qu'il propose un resto la prochaine fois.

Peut-être qu'il devrait parler à Scott de ce qu'il ressentait pour Derek? Il pourrait peut-être l'aider à y voir plus clair, après tout c'était son meilleur ami. Ou alors simplement il lui dirait qu'il devrait se le sortir de la tête, que Derek était un individu dangereux, qu'en plus Peter était toujours pas très loin, très mauvaise idée. Et ça c'était des trucs dont Stiles était déjà que trop bien au courant.

"Merde!"

Une biche venait d'apparaître devant la jeep de Stiles, il fit un virage serré rapide qui le fit dévier de la route. Il essaya de freiner le plus vite qu'il pu, mais pas assez vite, un arbre se retrouva dans sa trajectoire. La tôle s'écrasa dans un grand fracas contre le bois, provoquant une onde de choc qui percuta le jeune homme de plein fouet. Sa ceinture lui coupa le souffle mais n'empêcha pas sa tête se rencontrer violemment le volant. Sa voiture devait être foutue maintenant...

Ce fut sa dernière pensée avant qu'il ne fasse tout noir dans son esprit.


	2. Chapitre 2

Hello!

Merci pour toutes ces reviews, ça m'a fait vraiment super plaisir *.*

Du coup ça m'a motivé pour écrire, c'est bien même si j'ai ma rentrée demain et que j'ai pas encore lu la deuxième préface de la Critique de la Raison Pure de Kant comme j'étais censé faire, mais chut.

Alie-Yaoi: J'en avais aucune idée, et comme j'avais pas compris tout de suite j'ai pas changé dans ce chapitre, j'essaierais à partir du prochain :)

Sinon les autres merci pour vos encouragements, hésitez pas à me faire vos commentaires au fur et à mesure, histoire que je continue sur le droit chemin.

Ah oui aussi c'était censé être un two-shots mais en fait non, là comme je suis parti j'ai encore un peu de ressources pour deux-trois chapitres je pense... Reste à savoir quand je vais les écrire vu que j'ai mes cours qui recommencent et beaucoup d'autres choses à écrire, je vais faire de mon mieux.

Et j'oubliais, j'ai écris cette fic en écoutant cette chanson: Alt-J - Tessellate ( watch?v=Qg6BwvDcANg)

Voilà, enjoy!

* * *

La suite est un peu floue dans l'esprit de Stiles, à part quelques sensations il ne se souvenait de pas grand chose quand il reprit à moitié conscience dans un lit étranger, à vrai dire ça lui avait même pris un petit moment rien que pour se souvenir de son nom.

Il recolla peu à peu les morceaux de ce qu'il s'était passé: soirée avec Scott, rentrée en voiture, biche et... un grand boum. Maintenant il était où au fait?

Il se concentra sur les bruits environnants, la lumière étant trop forte pour oser ouvrir les yeux. Des bips distinctifs et un semblant d'agitation un peu plus loin lui indiquèrent rapidement qu'il était à l'hôpital.

Il aurait volontiers bougé mais sa tête lui faisait trop mal, il avait du se prendre un sacré coup, tout était enveloppé dans un épais brouillard, il ne remarqua même pas tout de suite que des gens étaient dans sa chambre.

"Ça va aller il y aura pas de problèmes?", Stiles reconnut son père qui venait de parler.

- Normalement ça devrait aller, on peut pas encore vraiment juger de son état vu qu'il n'est pas réveillé mais il répond positivement à nos tests, c'est sûrement juste une grosse commotion cérébrale. Bon il aurait déjà du se réveiller mais ne vous inquiétez pas trop.

- Comment ça déjà du se réveiller?

- D'habitude la perte de connaissance après une commotion dure seulement quelques minutes, mais il est peut-être juste resté dans les vapes. En tout cas on va le garder en observation jusqu'à demain matin si tout se passe bien.

C'était la mère de Scott qui s'occupait de lui, ça le rassurait. Il émit une plainte assez faible qui lui draina néanmoins toutes ses forces.

- Stiles ça va?

Son père lui sauta presque littéralement dessus remarqua le jeune homme qui avait maintenant ouvert de moitié les yeux. Mme. McCall s'indigna:

- Non mais laissez-le respirer! Et attention une commotion cérébrale est souvent accompagnée de...

La gorge de Stiles émit un bruit inquiétant, suivi d'un violent haut-le-coeur. Melissa lui tendit une bassine dans laquelle il vida ses tripes. Par chance les médecins l'avaient déjà couché sur le côté.

- …vomissements.

Après une bonne minute passée à reprendre son souffle et essayer - sans succès - de retrouver un peu de dignité au dessus de cette bassine, il se recoucha plus confortablement sur le lit.

Il se frotta les yeux et demanda:

- Il s'est passé quoi?

Son père s'empressa de répondre:

- Tu rentrais en voiture après un bowling et tu as eu un accident.

- Je sais ça, comment je suis arrivé ici je veux dire.

- C'est Derek Hale qui t'a trouvé, il a pris sa voiture et t'as amené en vitesse ici, probablement plus vite qu'une ambulance.

- Il aurait quand même du en appeler une, le personnel est mieux formé que lui pour ce genre de situation, Mme. McCall corrigea.

- L'important c'est qu'il soit là maintenant de toute façon.

- Oui effectivement.

Stiles quant à lui s'était arrêté d'écouter quand il avait entendu le nom de celui qui l'avait ramené.

- Derek hein?

- Oui, il est même resté un moment ici, il est venu me demander à la réception comment tu allais. Je sais pas s'il est reparti.

Stiles ne répondit pas. Si ses souvenirs étaient bons, l'endroit où il avait embouti la voiture était assez loin du manoir des Hale. Il ne comprenait donc pas pourquoi Derek l'aurait trouvé comme ça, et surtout pourquoi du coup Scott, de sortie, ne l'aurait pas trouvé avant.

Le loup-garou avait sûrement dit qu'il se baladait dans le coin avec sa voiture puis l'avait embarqué, mais Stiles n'y croyait pas trop: il était presque sûr que Derek l'avait ramené jusqu'à sa voiture le plus vite possible à pied, c'était lent mais toujours plus rapide qu'une ambulance.

"Tu es sûr que ça va?" Son père s'inquiétait encore.

- Oui t'inquiètes pas, va plutôt récupérer ce qu'il reste de la voiture avec la police.

- Il s'est passé quoi au fait?

- Une biche qui m'est passé devant, j'ai fait un virage serré et voilà.

- Donc ni alcool ni drogues?

- Papa...

- Okay c'est bon je t'embête plus, repose toi maintenant.

- À toute.

Les deux partirent de la chambre, laissant Stiles songeur, il s'enfouit rapidement sous les draps, l'horloge indiquait deux heures du matin. Il se demandait combien de temps il était resté inconscient dans la voiture, il avait vraiment du prendre un sacré coup.

Il ferma les yeux, essayant de se rendormir. Il avait l'horrible impression de s'être pris l'équivalent de dix cuites avec cette histoire, sa tête lui faisait atrocement mal. Il ne mit au moins pas trop longtemps à somnoler de nouveau.

Son repos fut de court durée; des bruits de pas rentrant dans sa chambre suffirent à le sortir de son sommeil, peu profond il fallait dire. Il ne bougea tout de même pas, il ne voulait pas être dérangé, et le meilleur moyen c'était quand même de faire semblant d'être couché.

La personne s'était arrêtée juste devant son lit et ne bougeai plus. les secondes passèrent puis une minutes fut écoulée. C'était gênant pour Stiles de se savoir observé comme ça, il ne savait pas s'il pourrait tenir la feinte encore longtemps. Il aurait bien voulu tourner la tête parce qu'il sentait qu'il allait commencer à rougir mais il n'osait pas.

Un main se posa sur sa joue. La main en question était suffisamment chaude pour qu'il ne frissonne pas, c'était même agréable. Stiles commençait à avoir une bonne idée de qui se trouvait dans sa chambre. Le plus-si-inconnu-que-ça commença à mouvoir son pouce doucement sur sa pommette. C'était très agréable.

"Tu vas bien alors..."

Derek.

Les derniers doutes s'envolèrent, c'était bien l'alpha qui était devant lui. Il pouvait déjà sentir avant l'odeur de sa veste de cuir et celle caractéristique de son parfum, mais il voulait avoir une confirmation en plus, celle que lui avait apporté sa voix.

La main descendit successivement vers son épaule puis son bras, pour finir par ses doigts. Elle se retira peu à peu. Stiles sentit le contact entre leur deux peaux se faire de plus en plus mince, jusqu'à s'estomper totalement.

Il ne réfléchit pas et attrapa le poignet de Derek.

"Reste s'il te plaît!"

Il avait essayé d'être le plus énergique possible dans sa revendication, mais malheureusement sa voix était restée à moitié coincée au fond de sa gorge. Il devait avoir l'air un peu pitoyable allongé dans son lit comme ça, surtout qu'il n'avait même pas pu encore ouvrir complètement ses yeux.

Enfin il s'était habitué à la lumière et pouvait voir le loup: son visage à moins d'un mètre de Stiles, il le toisait de son regard dur et inexpressif.

Le moment semblait durer une heure, c'était insoutenable. Derek se débarassa de la main de Stiles sur son poignet sans même avoir besoin d'utiliser la force, puis se retourna pour partir. Le jeune homme aurait pu jurer voir un éclat rouge dans son iris le temps d'un quart de seconde.

"Attends!"

Mais rien n'y fit, Derek laissa Stiles en plan, tout seul dans l'hôpital.

"Toujours autant de conversation à ce que je vois..."

Il va sans dire qu'il ne dormit presque pas de la nuit.


	3. Chapitre 3

Hello! Après une rentrée... lamentable (mon prof principal s'est pas pointé à notre premier cours/l'administration est encore plus pitoyable que d'habitude/J'ai un horaire de merde), j'ai quand même réussi à trouver le temps pour écrire la suite, c'est le plus gros chapitre pour l'instant, j'espère que ça vous plaira :) Tant pis si je sacrifie mes études pour cette fic ^^' D'ailleurs je sais clairement pas si je vais réussir à garder ce rythme de publication encore longtemps, on verra bien!

Comme la dernière fois, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews *.* Ça me fait super plaisir de voir que vous aimez bien ce que j'écris, et en plus ça m'a a permis de découvrir d'autres fics cool (je pense à Wolf Team de English's flag entre autres...) donc continuez seulement! Hésitez pas non plus à dire s'il y a truc pas cohérent ou des fautes graves, ça me dérange pas :)

Bonne lecture :D!

* * *

Le lendemain, Stiles était ressorti de l'hôpital avec une simple recommandation de ne pas trop se surmener dans les jours à venir. Il pensait qu'il aurait plus de mal à comprendre Derek qu'à se remettre de son accident.

La jeep était définitivement fichue, il était condamné à prendre le bus dès à présent pour aller en cours. Pour l'instant il s'en fichait un peu - congé maladie oblige - mais il allait certainement payer dès la semaine prochaine.

Scott vint lui rendre deux fois visite dans la semaine, ne faisant que de se plaindre de ne pas avoir pris la voiture avec lui. Stiles avait beau répéter que ça faisait toujours un accidenté de moins, il n'arrivait pas à faire taire son meilleur ami, à se demander qui avait été le plus traumatisé dans l'histoire.

De toute façon il ne faisait toujours que penser à Derek, pas à l'accident.

Il se mettait à divaguer certains soirs, se disant peut-être que le loup l'avait suivi déjà toute la soirée, obsedé par le jeune homme. Les autres soirs il pensait que Derek avait senti son danger de loin, comme un lien invisible. Stiles s'en voulait de réfléchir à des hypothèses aussi futiles et flippantes - car quoi qu'on en dise un mec qui vous suit toute une soirée sans vous parler c'est flippant, et il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'avoir un Edward Cullen personnel.

Il voulait plutôt avoir son Derek Hale personnel là, tout de suite, dans son lit.

Il se mit une baffe mentale à cette pensée, c'était un territoire inexploré, il avait cherché toutes les raisons possibles et inimaginables pour expliquer le comportement de Derek, mais ses propres sentiments il préférait ne pas les analyser, une grosse boule se formait dans son ventre chaque fois qu'il y pensait.

Et c'était certainement parce qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse, il n'osait juste pas mettre un nom sur le phénomène.

Tout les évènements marquants qu'il avait vécu avec Derek dont il aimait à se remémorer faisaient naître en lui des sentiments auxquels il n'avait jamais pensé sur le moment présent.

Quand il l'avait pris dans ses bras à la piscine lorsqu'ils étaient attaqués par le kanima, quand il lui était tombé dessus au poste de police, quand il le plaquait sur un mur. Tout ces contacts physiques, il voulait les sentir à nouveau. Il se trouvait stupide de ne pas avoir su les apprécier sur le moment - même si les conditions extrêmes l'excusaient probablement.

Quant à l'attirance physique, il la calmait en allant regarder du porno sur le net. Et alors que d'habitude il s'accordait un peu de tout les genres, l'onanisme se terminait plus rapidement à présent quand l'homme sur la vidéo avait des cheveux noirs, un visage anguleux et un peu de barbe.

Et une fois quelques kleenex jetés dans la corbeille à côté de son lit, il se sentait coupable, et cherchait à se convaincre que la prochaine session ce serait une belle blonde vénitienne, proche du roux, qui lui ferait atteindre un tel climax dans ses plaisirs solitaires.

Mais sans surprise, chaque fois qu'il était devant son ordi, le coeur battant d'excitation - se disant que cette fois-ci c'était vraiment la dernière - il cliquait à nouveau sur les mêmes vidéos, celles qu'il avait dû voir plus d'une centaine de fois durant cette semaine de convalescence.

Ce fut donc avec un certain soulagement qu'il retourna à l'école le lundi suivant, surtout que son repos était déjà à peine justifié, il aurait préféré retourné le jour d'après à choisir. Au moins son avance en classe lui permettrait de ne pas trop souffrir de cette absence.

Comme prévu, le voyage en bus se révéla laborieux, il allait falloir envisager se lever une demi-heure plus tôt à présent, ce qui n'était pas pour son plus grand plaisir. Au moins aucun élève ne lui fit de remarque sur son absence à l'école, comme si personne n'avait remarqué qu'il n'était pas là. Stiles ne savait pas s'il devait s'en offusquer ou s'en contenter.

Forcément son premier jour ne se passa pas comme prévu, et il fallut justement que l'objet de toutes ses préoccupations se ramène ce jour-là. En plus à cause d'une bêtise, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot.

Non mais franchement, ils étaient vraiment stupides: Isaac devait passer des réserves d'aconit à Boyd pour préparer des antidotes portables au cas où les chasseurs se découvraient à nouveau l'envie de venir les attaquer - peu probable vu qu'il ne restait que Chris et Allison à présent - et les deux idiots ont réussi à en renverser dans le repas d'Erica, qui s'est retrouvée à cracher du sang et faire une crise d'épilepsie.

Ils avaient dû donc appeler directement Derek pour qu'il l'amène chez Deaton. Mais forcément, Stiles n'avait pas trop compris pourquoi, il s'était retrouvé dans la voiture qui menait chez le vétérinaire alors que Scott était resté à la cafétéria pour réparer les pots cassés. "Deaton ne laissera peut-être pas Derek entrer, tu ferais mieux d'y aller pour pouvoir observer." avait-il dit. En attendant ça ne l'arrangeait pas trop, il était sûr que le voyage allait se révéler étrange et pénible. Et il n'avait pas tort.

Après deux minutes de lourd silence, ni lui ni Derek ne parlant et Erica inconsciente à l'arrière, Stiles alluma la radio, espérant détendre l'atmosphère. La voix de Lana Del Rey résonna dans la voiture:

"I will love you tiiiill the eeeend ooooof tiiiiimesssssssss..."

Il se précipita pour changer de station, tout mais pas ça franchement. Après une recherche de quelques secondes, la radio lança un nouveau poste:

"You know that I want you,  
And you know that I need you..."

Lady Gaga, pas génial non plus. Stiles essaya de nouveau de changer le plus vite possible en touchant tout les boutons mais Derek fut plus rapide à frapper tout simplement l'appareil, qui se stoppa net.

"Le silence ça va très bien."

Au moins Derek était clair...

"N'est-ce pas?"

La prochaine minute fut de nouveau difficilement supportable, Stiles priait pour que le trajet se finisse le plus tôt possible. Derek aussi visiblement vu la vitesse scandaleuse qu'atteignait sa voiture.

Forcément la fin de ce voyage catastrophique ne pouvait pas se dérouler correctement: une secousse dans la voiture suffit à rendre la situation encore plus gênante qu'elle ne l'était déjà:

"I DON'T WANNA BE FRIEEEEEEEEEENDSSSSSSSSSSS!"

Surpris par la musique, Derek faillit emboutir la voiture dans un virage. Stiles pu éteindre la radio comme il faut cette fois, malgré sa frénésie.

- Non mais tu sais un accident par année ça me suffit.

Le loup lui grogna à la face.

Le jeune homme lui répondit par une grimace caricaturale du plus bel effet. L'alpha, vexé, tourna la tête en direction de la route, sage choix.

Enfin ils arrivèrent, une grande bouffée d'air frais lui fit un bien fou. Ils s'aidèrent les deux pour porter Erica, qui reprenait gentiment conscience, à l'intérieur.

Ils ne restèrent pas longtemps: Deaton leur assura que le système digestif s'occuperait d'éliminer tout l'aconit, certes par des moyens peu élégants, mais il l'éliminerait quand même. Il préféra garder la jeune fille encore un moment en observation tout de même, installée à côté d'une bassine qui rappelait à Stiles des mauvais souvenirs de la semaine dernière à l'hôpital.

Dans l'histoire, ce dernier avait oublié un gros détail: il lui fallait faire le retour en voiture aussi.

- Bon tu te bouges ou je te laisse là?

Ils s'engouffrèrent les deux dans la Camaro, à nouveau aussi silencieux qu'avant. Stiles tenta une approche de discussion, ne pas parler pendant tant de temps était hors de ces moyens.

- Je suis content qu'elle ait rien.

- Oui c'est une bonne chose. Toi ça va?

- Moi ? Pourquoi?

- Tu as eu un accident la semaine dernière je te rappelle.

- Ah oui ça va, j'ai eu bien assez de repos.

Son hyperactivité le remerciait d'être enfin sorti de chez lui.

- Merci beaucoup d'ailleurs.

Il était pas trop sûr si c'était une bonne idée ou pas de ramener ça sur le tapis, mais il crevait d'envie d'en savoir plus.

- C'était naturel, j'étais tout près, j'allais pas te laisser dans cet état-là quand je pouvais faire quelque chose.

- En tout cas merci beaucoup, vraiment. Je suppose que j'ai dû perdre quelques niveaux supplémentaires de dignité par rapport à toi, mais ça change pas beaucoup d'habitude.

Derek émit un petit ricanement. C'est qu'il saurait presque faire la discussion le bougre! Stiles était étonné.

- Tu peux plus rien perdre t'es déjà arrivé tout en bas de l'échelle.

- Je suppose que le seul moyen de me refaire une contenance serait de déménager dans un autre pays.

- Même là tu tiendrais pas longtemps avant de révéler ta vraie nature.

- Qui est?

Le rythme cardiaque de Stiles avait progressivement augmenté lors de ces quelques phrases, il avait l'impression qu'il avait les réponses à toutes ses questions plus près que jamais. Bon... ça restait très loin, mais au moins c'était plus infiniment loin comme quelques minutes auparavant.

La voiture arrivait déjà au tiers du parcours, fou comme le temps passait plus vite quand on était de bonne humeur.

- Un microbe qui provoque des catastrophes aussi grandes que lui est petit.

Le microbe en question regarda Derek avec un air de mort, l'air de dire: "Sérieusement?".

- Tu vas pas te vexer pour ça, t'as le mérite d'être attachant au moins, ou alors collant...

Stiles eut besoin de quelques secondes pour assimiler ce que Sourwolf venait de lui dire: il l'avait appelé "attachant"! Okay il avait détruit tout le truc dans la deuxième partie de la phrase mais quand même: "attachant"! Il ne savait pas trop s'il devait faire une danse de la victoire - et par là probablement causer encore un autre accident de voiture, rougir ou simplement...

- Attachant alors ? Je savais pas que tu me tenais en si haute estime.

Et là Derek... rougissait ? Stiles dut faire un effort pour ne pas trop dévisager Derek. Il commençait à avoir de sérieux problèmes à gérer ses émotions, à l'intérieur de sa tête il n'entendait qu'un constant "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !"

- C'est toi qui me fait dire des conneries...

L'arroseur était maintenant arrosé, et le jeune homme se fichait maintenant ouvertement de la tête du loup:

- Tu n'assumes ce que tu dis!

- Raaah !

- Okay!

Il se contenta donc de le regarder avec un grand sourire victorieux qui bien sûr énerva très vite Derek.

- Non mais tu vas continuer encore longtemps? Arrête sinon je te frappe!

- Tu conduis ce serait pas très prudent. J'arrêterais quand tu assumeras tes propos.

La voiture se posa sur le parking du collège.

- Tu sors?

- Non.

Il croisa les bras et s'installa plus confortablement dans le siège, toujours armé d'un sourire imparable.

- Je pourrais te frapper là, je conduis plus...

- Ça changera rien à ce que t'as dit.

- Bon c'est bon t'es attachant! J'assume! Pars maintenant!

L'atmosphère tourna du tout au tout, Derek avait l'air plus nerveux que jamais. Stiles se demanda s'il était allé trop loin.

- Puisque tu le prends comme ça...

Il se tourna pour ouvrir la portière et s'apprêta à partir.

- Attends...

Le loup-garou posa une main sur le bras du garçon pour le retenir, ils se fixèrent dans les yeux un moment.

- Je suis désolé, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire...

Stiles s'était rassis profondément dans le siège, toujours son regard fixé dans celui de Derek.

- Mais alors tu voulais dire quoi? Je suis perdu là moi.

- …

Il semblait prêt à dire quelque chose, ouvrit la bouche et...

"Toc toc."

Scott venait de taper contre la vitre de la voiture, pour prendre des nouvelles. La conversation tourna court. Stiles quitta la voiture avec un air dépité face à celui triste de Derek. La voiture démarra rapidement, laissant le jeune homme avec son meilleur ami, qu'il aurait volontiers tué juste là sur le parking, tout de suite.

****


	4. Chapitre 4

Hello!

Tout d'abord, excusez moi pour le retard accumulé dans l'écriture, en dehors de ma rentrée et mon horaire de merde, de mon anniversaire mardi dernier et de ma vie sociale, j'ai un peu de peine à placer l'écriture là-dedans.

L'autre problème c'est que je savais plus trop où aller avec mon histoire, parce que j'ai des humeurs un peu changeantes, ce qui veut dire qu'un truc qui me plaît le lundi ne me plaît plus le mardi, donc j'ai un peu de peine à définir ma fic. Surtout que là je suis de plutôt bonne humeur (ce que je trouve assez drôle vu les conneries que je me ramassé la semaine dernière), donc je me vois assez mal écrire certains trucs prévus à la base. Enfin on verra, vous aurez bientôt à la scène M tant méritée. Moi qui voulait écrire un petit PWP à la base...

Tout ça fait donc je ressors avec un chapitre entier d'introspection de la part de Stiles, ça fait pas beaucoup avancer le truc mais je trouvais important de mieux définir ma caractérisation de Stiles. Du coup dites-moi volontiers de manière plus détaillée ce que vous pensez de ce que j'ai écris dans ce chapitre. J'espère que ça vous décevra pas ^^' Merci pour les précédentes reviews comme d'hab.

PS. J'écris vraiment des tartines trop longues au débuts de chapitres ou ça va?

* * *

Alors que les jours passaient, que le mental de Stiles descendait et que la température au dehors de sa chambre augmentait, il se rendit compte qu'il devait commencer à reprendre sa vie en main. Qu'importait le vide dans sa poitrine chaque fois que quelqu'un évoquait Derek, il lui fallait maintenant sortir, reprendre des couleurs, recommencer à rire, autrement il ne se relèverait plus jamais.

Tout d'abord, il fallait chercher la cause de sa "dépression". Celle qui lui avait fait perdre toute joie de vivre ces dernières semaines. Après quelques heures de réflexion, quatre diagrammes et deux tableaux excel, il avait enfin pu remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

Il décida d'organiser sa vie récente comme une série télévisée, plaçant le début lors de la transformation de Scott, c'était après tout là que leurs deux vies avaient changé radicalement. Il décida de faire de l'histoire de Peter serial killer (ça rime d'ailleurs) et Kate la tarée la saison 1 et celle du kanima la saison 2, démarrant au moment où Jackson se fit mordre.

Après avoir créé un tableau entier avec leurs intrigues, il se promit de faire scénariste un jour, cette histoire c'était de l'or.

Il considérait que sa baisse de moral était arrivée progressivement après la fin de la saison 2, une fois Jackson de nouveau sain d'esprit. Leur situation actuelle lui paraissait être d'ailleurs un entre deux saisons, il y avait plus grand chose à raconter.

De là il réfléchit à ses sentiments, remis en perspective avec les éléments des deux saisons. Il put donc établir quelques hypothèses, basées en grande partie sur les sujets qui le préoccupait la nuit tombée.

Il classa en premier la relation avec son père, ici la remise en perspective prit tout son sens. Malgré qu'il soit redevenu shérif et qu'il n'y avait apparemment plus de problèmes entre eux, tout n'allait toujours pas mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Le pire c'était que c'était plutôt Stiles qui essayait d'éviter la conversation la plupart du temps. Ils ne parlaient presque pas à table, préférant le bruit des couverts à celui des discussions forcées que le père tentait désespérément d'instaurer. Deux facteurs expliquait selon lui leurs graves lacunes relationnelles:

- Il pensait qu'une fois la saison 2 finie, tout retournerait dans l'ordre. L'histoire s'était finie sans trop de dégâts, sans même faire trop de morts (ä la condition que l'on exceptât Gerard, mais lui, cyniquement, on en avait un peu rien à foutre). De plus Lydia et Jackson s'était remis en couple et depuis ils filaient un amour à peu près parfait, surtout plus sain que celui entre Scott et Allison, dont la relation se basait beaucoup trop, malgré eux, sur le secret. C'était donc tout normal que Stiles s'étonna de ne pas voir le monde entier reconnaître leurs exploits et partager leur bonheur. Or quand Stiles était rentré ce soir-là, rien n'avait changé. Et son père n'avait pas reçu la même impulsion émotionnelle que lui, il ne se rendait pas compte du bonheur que son fils essayait de partager avec lui. Le jeune homme avait donc rapidement déchanté de voir que la routine n'avait pas changé au contact du surnaturel. Selon lui ils auraient du fêter la fin des hostilités à Beacon Hills avec faste et champagne, évènement qui n'avait jamais eu lieu. Et tout dès le lendemain avait moins de goût, de son plat de fast-food à ses cours d'économie, en passant par l'entraînement de Lacrosse où il était passé première ligne. Il aurait tout voulu tout dire à son père, le rendre fier, le faire sortir, lui faire profiter de la vie. Malheureusement tout cela était visiblement bien plus difficile que de se débarrasser d'un kanima.

- L'autre problème était plus classique mais pas pour autant plus simple: tout simplement l'énorme culpabilité qu'il ressentait envers lui: sa destitution de shérif, le massacre au commissariat de tout ses collègues, et même s'il essayait de se convaincre du contraire, il n'arrivait toujours pas à se remettre de l'hallucination qu'il avait vue chez Lydia. Le souvenir de sa mère était trop présent, et ça le dévorait d'être convaincu de la responsabilité qu'il avait dans sa mort. Il se sentait fils indigne du père qu'il avait. Il ne servait à rien à part lui causer du trouble, même dans les histoires de loup-garou il avait une utilité bien mince. Il en venait presque à se demander s'il n'aurait pas du accepter la proposition de Peter fin saison 1.

Ces deux principales raisons faisait donc qu'il osait maintenant à peine regarder son paternel dans les yeux, dévoré par ses secrets et sa culpabilité exponentielle. Chaque échange devenait lourd, forcé, difficile; il ne faisait que chercher la porte la plus proche de ses yeux. Et il ne voyait toujours pas comment résoudre le problème, bien qu'avoir posé l'équation allait sûrement l'aider à trouver une solution plus facilement.

La relation avec ses amis était également devenue plus tendue, mais cela était du de nouveau en partie par manque de communication: ils avaient embrassé avec contentement le retour à la vie normale. Ils étaient gentils, c'est vrai, mais Stiles n'arrivait pas à leur parler de ce qu'il ressentait, exactement comme pour son père. Autant sa vie lui paraissait vide maintenant, autant les horreurs qu'il avait vécu lui restaient en mémoire, revenant par flash tard la nuit. Il sentait bien que Lydia était la seule à avoir saisi que quelque chose n'allait pas très bien avec lui, mais elle n'arrivait pas à l'approcher. De plus Stiles la soupçonnait de ne pas vouloir se replonger dans les histoires difficiles, elle avait déjà assez payé comme ça. De toute façon, il n'aurait pas pu se confier à eux, tout simplement parce que le sujet principal de ses pensées la plupart du temps était beaucoup trop scandaleux pour l'aborder en public. Ce qui nous amène au deuxième grand point:

Derek.

Derek. Tout le ramenait à lui. Chaque pensée se devait de le mentionner, que ce soit à propos du sourire sincère qu'il avait pu apercevoir à de très peu nombreuses occasions ou de sa musculature parfaite, que ce soit le nombre de fois qu'ils s'étaient sauvés mutuellement ou du nombre de fois qu'il l'avait frappé, il décortiquait dans ses pensées chaque rencontre, regards entre eux ou attrapés du coin de l'oeil. Tout son être criait à le revoir, à être près de lui.

Stiles aurait pu penser que de ne plus être à sa proximité ces deux dernières semaines l'aurait calmé, mais il n'en était rien. Chaque jour augmentait la passion qu'il ressentait pour l'homme, son corps et son caractère, aussi mauvais soit-il. Il s'imaginait se réveiller dans son lit, manger son petit déjeuner en silence à ses côtés, venir poser une main sur son épaule quand il parlait à sa meute, et la liste s'ensuit.

Il ne rêvait donc maintenant plus seulement d'une attirance physique basique, mais aussi de la construction d'une relation de couple, d'une vie à deux et d'un partage d'intimité. Restait à savoir si ces envies relevaient du domaine de la réalité, Derek lui lançant des signaux plutôt contradictoires dans ce sens-là.

Mettre toutes ces pensées à plat sur cette préoccupation majeure - qu'il avait pourtant essayé d'enfouir le plus loin possible en lui ces dernières semaines - n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir, mais même s'il avait beau être toujours perplexe et terrifié devant ce sujet, il pouvait enfin y voir plus clair dans ses sentiments.

Et il était à présent sûr qu'il en avait pour le loup-garou, des sentiments. Bien sûr que ça lui faisait peur, Stiles n'avait pas souvent pensé voir plus loin que Lydia, il n'avait donc pas envisagé qu'un jour il voudrait sortir avec un tel personnage. Et ça posait problème parce que:  
- Il lui faudrait assumer être bisexuel au près de tout le monde.  
- Derek était un loup-garou, pas trop apprécié qui plus est par ses autres potes loups-garou.  
- Leur différence d'âge rendrait leur relation illégale.

Mais Stiles n'allait désormais plus se laisser abattre, il allait reprendre sa vie en main. Il allait se démener, être plus honnête envers les autres et lui-même. Il pourrait donc espérer conquérir Derek, retrouver la sérénité dans ses relations et finalement battre sa mélancolie persistante.

Ça allait donc être une épreuve terrible, mais Stiles sentit une détermination nouvelle l'habiter. C'est ainsi qu'il enclencha le plan pour changer sa vie.


	5. Plan de Stiles pour changer de vie

Hello! Après plus de deux mois d'attente (je crois), voilà enfin la suite! Enfin non je blague c'est juste un teaser pour la suite ^^'. J'ai été super pris par mon projet de Visual Novel (il est presque fini alors je posterais un lien dans un des prochains chapitres) donc j'ai pas eu le temps de faire grand chose.

Mais là j'ai fait un plan pour la suite, il y a aura en tout 12 chapitres et un épilogue, je vais essayer des les écrire le plus vite possible :) Et contrairement à ce que pourrait laisser penser l'extrait qui suit, ça risque d'être assez déprimant, mais je ne vous en dit pas plus :).

Je vais commencer d'autres projets liés au fandom Teen Wolf d'ici la fin du mois normalement (une traduction et un projet top secret dont je parle pas tant que c'est pas sûr) donc je vais devoir jongler avec tout ça mais ça devrait aller ^^' Encore un truc: étant que c'est nul et qu'on peut rien faire et que j'ai finalement mon invit pour AO3 (ArchiveOfOurOwn), je poste en simultané sur les deux sites, je vous conseille grandement AO3, ne serait-ce que pour ce teaser qui a perdu la moitié de son sens sans la mise en page originelle que ff n'accepte pas -'' Vous pouvez trouver l'histoire en rajoutant "/works/566954" après le nom du site.

Enjoyez mon teaser radin!

* * *

Le lendemain matin à côté de l'oreiller de Stiles, ceci était visible sur la page d'un cahier grand ouvert:

_Phase préparatoire:_

_1. parler à Lydia_

_2. Achetez capotes (demandez à __Scott_ _Jackson __Lydia __Deaton __Derek? __Internet__ si les loup-garous peuvent avoir des MST?) et lubrifiant, parce qu'on sait jamais quand un Derek sauvage apparaît dans votre chambre._

_3. "S'entraîner"? __Achetez un gode?_

_4. Demandez ä Lydia ce qu'elle pense du plan __(en omettant les numéros 2 et 3, et tout ce qui est de nature sexuelle)_

_Phase A:_

_1. Porter un pull plus serré avec un col plus ouvert _

_2. Lui sourire quand il me regarde, __cligner d'un oeil (PIRE. IDEE. EVER)_

_3. Être plus tactile __(tout en essayant de ne pas se faire jeter contre un mur)_

_4. Lui offrir des trucs (boissons, snacks, __ma virginité__, etc.)_

_Phase B:_

_1. Aller au ciné/boire un verre/restaurant (avec préférence pour le cinéma, moins besoin de parler.)_

_2. Être plus tactile n°2 (toucher de manière plus affective)_

_3. Lui offrir des trucs n°2 (un pull, un DVD, __mavirginitéplussérieusement?__)_

_Phase C:_

_1. L'embrasser_

_2. Sortir avec lui_

_3. SEXE!_

_5. Se marier_

_5. Acheter une maison et avoir des enfants_


End file.
